A Weakness To Kill
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: I think this is Pg-13 because it's pretty gruesome. Xell/Lina pairing and Zellas find out. It's a finished story but you may not like the ending. There isn't sex so don't worry. *sees half her readers leave and sweatdrops*


A Weakness To Kill

----

Author Notes: Ok this is a dark fic but not as dark as some things I've read, so Read and Review. Mistress in my story means 'master' except female. Not someone who was his mistress...... that'd be plain wrong O.o

Disclaimers: I don't own Lina, Xellos, or Zellas.

----

Blood poured from the deep wound as a scream of distress rent the air.

She fell to her knees as her body slipped into a cold shock from the blast. The magic had torn through her back, shattering bones, tearing muscles, and had shot out of her chest and stomach, ripping through her flesh. The blast had looked like small lights, as thin and long as arrows, and had gone through her like paper.

She was numbly aware of the arms encircling her bloody, broken body. She shook visibly, not only from the pain that was coursing through her body relentlessly, but also because the one who was holding her, was shaking from his own horror, misery, and anger.

"Lina---" his dark powers could never help. Were he to try and heal her with his own magic, the dark energy would no doubt consume and destroy her soul, leaving only an evil shell of what she had been.

She couldn't speak, couldn't move, the only indications she was still living were her sharp, quick breaths, tightly closed eyes, and the tears that trailed down her face, mingling with the small amount of blood on it.

A voice spoke out to him, as harsh as a drivers whip upon a horse who was going to slow, and as cold as the water during the winter of blizzards. "She is human Xellos. WEAK. As weak as their pitiful emotions. She NEEDED to die... She was destroying you from the inside out."

Xellos buried his head into Lina's hair, his wet cheeks pressed against her own crimson stained ones.

"Even now your weakness shows."

"No..." Xellos whispered softly. Lina could feel his body tremble once more, "Dammit, for the first time in a millennia of my life... I felt so alive..."

"Yes, and it's because of weakness that you are now reduced to the whimpering heap you are now. LOVE has destroyed you... Let her go and you lose your weakness. Let her die Xellos come back to where you belong. You are of darkness, you were never meant for these degrading and meaningless emotions. You were never to cross races either. A Mazoku and a human are a forbidden match. Mazoku, Ryuzoku, and humans must stick to their own kind."

Xellos looked up to the tall blonde, her skin was tanned and flawless, her stance held that of a person who held power, and knew she had it. The woman was cold, merciless, and had the ability to create as well as destroy, as any dark lord did. But who he was also looking up to was his Mistress and mother. He turned his amethyst eyes back to Lina's face and felt for the first time, hot salty tears trail down from his burning eyes. To fall to his clothing and onto Lina's face, mixing with her tears as well.

"Kudasai...." he muttered softly. "Let me bury her-- you can punish me when I return to you mother-" Zellas' eyes narrowed as she heard him address her in a way he never had before. "But let me be with her... when she dies I will return..."

It was as if the temperature around them had suddenly gone down fifty degrees. He could feel her hate, anger, and disgust at him, yet he could sense her twisted glee at seeing him in such a state. She enjoyed seeing his pain, yet was disgusted that he, a Mazoku, would act this way.

"Very well Xellos. For two thousand years you have served me faithfully... Because of that, I shall grant you this leniency. This once. Say your goodbyes... but remember where your loyalty properly belongs. Remember, I made you, you are mine to decide what happens to you, I decide your fate." On that cold note she teleported away in a flash of black and purple, leaving him alone, the full moon shining down on the miserably doomed couple.

He rocked Lina's body back and forth, so gently, so carefully, trying to express to her in actions how much she meant to him. He whispered to her softly as she moaned in pain, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." he held onto her, as if holding onto her would mean he'd be a physical anchor to keep her there. To keep her breathing and full of that fiery life she had had.

A moment later he felt her body relax in his arms so suddenly that he felt something within him stop, and had he had a heart, he was sure it would have skipped a beat. As if when her heart had stopped beating she had taken his own with her. He looked down to her bloodied face and her open eyes, still showing the pain she had been suffering before she had been mercifully released into death's open arms.

His last word echoed in the cold night air, filled with the sound of helplessness and misery, "Lina..."


End file.
